Bear Crazy
by FuneralForAFriend
Summary: At the Bullworth Class Reunion, Gary finally gets his revenge.


Gary carelessly tucked his dress shirt into his trousers, rolling his eyes and smirking. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _How unfortunate this is going to be. I'm going to be stuck with this decision for the rest of my life, I'm sure_, Gary thought to himself as he pulled the black velvet suit jacket over his shoulders, brushing away invisible dust and lint. He buttoned the jacket carefully until the last one. He smirked and left it undone, one of his signs of rebellion, the only thing he'd probably be able to get away with at this torturous event.

After one more check-over himself, he made a tacky smile in the mirror and promised himself he'd make that smile at everyone he saw tonight. The smile slowly crept away as he began to think more and more. In past times, Gary had to physically hurt himself to restrain the urge to kill everyone he met. Now, his "days in the sun" were over, as his psychologist liked to point out. Gary didn't truly believe him. I mean, who listens to those guys anyways? As long as you pay, they'll tell you whatever bullshit they like, seemingly.

Walking swiftly out the door of the hotel he was staying at, he smiled at the beautiful weather- absolutely no sunshine, snow flurries in the sky, and the birds were quiet, except for the occasional melodious sound of a crow. Gary really couldn't have asked for a better day. He walked to the curb and flagged down a cab. He told him his destination the neighboring town, Bullworth, and relaxed. Well, as relaxed as Gary Smith can be.

Gary's mind started to drift back to his days at good ole' Bullworth Academy. While those memories weren't necessarily great, it still brought about a sense of euphoric nostalgia. Like the time Gary pushed unsuspecting Pedro De La Hoya into a locker. Or the time Gary beat the top Nerd, Earnest Jones, in a game of Grottos and Gremlins, and he could have a free punch at all of the Nerds. Among the worst memories, however, were the times when he'd gotten in some pretty close calls with that mongrel, James Hopkins.

He snarled at the thought of Hopkins. If it wouldn't have been for him, Gary would have ended up running the whole town of Bullworth, as shitty as it may be. Oh, surely, he'd have some fun messing with Hopkins, but it inevitably didn't end well for Gary. He still had the scars to remind him of his defeat. You know, the scars he earned when he was pushed through a window of glass. Only minor cuts, of course.

Black gates came in view, gargoyles mounted on the right and left of them. A sudden queasiness ran through Gary. _There it is, _he thought solemnly, _the "stairway to heaven"_. As he was thinking this, the buffoon of a driver also had to point at that they were here, although Gary wouldn't have known because of the accent the guy had about him. Gary paid the fare exactly, and exited the nasty form of public transport. _Disgusting_, Gary thought to himself.

Once again, he found himself staring straight through the black bars of the gates of Bullworth Academy, except now, he was wearing a suit, and was quite a bit older. One last time, he dusted his suit off and pushed lightly on the door. Gary put his head up, put on his trademark smirk, and marched in there like he'd never left, and like he wasn't a half hour late. He still had his secret plan, as well, and gods be damned if he wasn't ready for this monumental day- The Bullworth Reunion, A.K.A, the day Gary gets his revenge.

* * *

Peter, "Pete", Kowalski stood by the doors of Bullworth Academy. It had been such a long time since he'd been here on school grounds. While this place might have been a hell hole while he was here, he couldn't help but admit that he did kind of miss this place, no matter how horribly he had been teased and bullied.

_If only it were a better day_, Pete thought, scowling at the snow flurries and the ugly, grey sky, with swirling clouds. It almost reminded him of his first day- the feelings that were going through him. He was nervous to see everyone again, especially if a certain someone showed up, who was Gary Smith. Even uttering the name seemed a worse sin than crocs. _Oh God, those are just awful_, Pete thought to himself, who had unfortunately been a victim of crocs when he was younger.

Anyways, back to Gary. Pete had always been terrified of Gary, in all honesty, but he was just scared of everyone back in those days. It hadn't started out that way with Gary, though. Pete had actually genuinely liked him for a while back in the day, even through Gary's hurtful jests and remarks. But that had all changed when Jimmy moved here. Jimmy stood up for Pete and made him realize that Gary was a monster.

Pete smiled at the thought of Jimmy. Jimmy was a pretty good friend to Pete, and whether he liked to admit it or not, Pete missed being Jimmy's partner in those days, when Jimmy combatted the evil forces of Gary. But that was a long time ago, and as Pete stood there outside the school, he couldn't help but think that Jimmy probably wasn't even going to show up. Last Pete had even heard of Jimmy was that Jimmy finally got his Masters degree in teaching, and that was near ten years ago.

Glancing down, Pete checked his watch. It was noon exactly. The reunion started in a half hour. Pete had been asked to be here earlier, since he was the head boy when he was still in school. He still remembered that fateful day like the back of his hand. He had been scared shitless when the first window broke, when some idiot started fighting with the Greaser leader, Johnny Vincent, about who Lola loved more.

Pete had gone out to check what was going on, and that was when he almost got decked by a passing by Bully. Pete could never remember whether it was Trent Northwick or Ethan Robinson, but all he knew was that if he hadn't ducked, then he would have more than likely been put in the hospital. But that was just the tip of the iceberg of the fighting.

When Pete walked out the door, there was a mixture between blue argyle and leather jackets. Pete rushed through the masses to try to find help, but he had given up about halfway through the anarchy. He was trying to tell them to stop fighting, that this was ridiculous, but he never got the chance to because he was threatened that if he didn't shut up, he'd be killed, at that was by Gary. To this day, Pete still isn't quite sure if Gary was kidding or not.

Pete had been in such deep thought that he barely noticed the person ascending the stairs, and boy oh boy, he couldn't have been happier to see that face one more time.

* * *

James, "Jimmy", Hopkins stepped out of his car, looking up at the tall, iron gates happily. He had so many dear memories from this place- Bullworth Academy. The main building sat before him in its great, majesty, as it had the first day Jimmy had seen it. Except then, he hadn't appreciated it the way he did right then.

Pushing open the gates, Jimmy swaggered on in. He was ten minutes early for something, for once. He looked around him, smiling at the Boys' Dorm. Oh man, he had some crazy memories. Like when he snuck Lola in there one time, and Christy the other time, and Zoey the other time, and, well you get the picture. There was also the other time when he and some of the guys used to stay up really late every night, playing games in the common room. They always missed first period, and it got to the point where the teachers didn't even care anymore.

Jimmy hadn't even heard from those guys in years. It made him kind of sad, actually, but today would be a good day. As long as he didn't see one person- Gary Smith. Even thinking the name made him full of venomous hatred for Gary. Gary was evil, manipulative, and didn't know how to show any kind of compassion for anyone. Jimmy hated Gary so much, he still hadn't gotten over their rivalry as teenagers. It was just an intolerable thing he did, truly.

As he approached the heart of the Academy, Jimmy noticed someone standing by the door. Suddenly, his heart started racing. He couldn't help but feel a crack of a smile spread across his face. He ran up the stairs as fast as his middle-aged, out-of-shape body would allow. He ran straight up and embraced his high school best friend, none other than Pete Kowalski.

After their hug, Jimmy held Pete at arms' length. Pete looked pretty much the same since high school, except he had filled out a bit more, and didn't look like a ten-year old girl. Jimmy laughed. He just couldn't help himself. He was so happy to see his old friend, Pete. He had a lot of good memories with the little guy.

"Oh, god, Pete. It's been so long! How ya been?" Jimmy asked.

Pete smiled shyly. "Oh, it's been pretty good. How's your job going?"

Jimmy smiled again, the wrinkles next to his eyes showing. "Oh, some days I hate teaching the little shits, but fixing little boys is my calling."

Both men started laughing, remembering how their old professor, Dr. Crabblesnitch used to say that. Jimmy really missed that old man. He wondered how he was doing. _Maybe I could visit him later_, Jimmy thought to himself. As Jimmy and Pete were about to strike up another conversation, three guys approached them.

Jimmy was absolutely shocked. It was Ted Thompson, Damon West, and Kirby Olsen. Jimmy could barely recognize them, though. Ted hadn't really put on weight or gone bald, like people expected him to do. He just seemed to have lost that mean and menacing look about him, like a few flames went out of his sparky spirit. Damon, however, had gained a little weight, but mainly in the neck region, where the traces of a double chin could be seen. And he also had grown a moustache, which had traces of grey hair streaked throughout it. Lastly, Kirby had changed dramatically. He seemed to have gotten skinnier, and he donned a pair of white skinny jeans and a silk shirt with the first button popped. His hair was also swept up in a voluminous wave. All Jimmy could think about him was that he must have gone fully gay. Everyone in Bullworth used to have their suspicions about Kirby Olsen's sexual orientation, but it seemed pretty clear now.

Ted, Damon, and Kirby nodded at Jimmy and Pete and stood there awkwardly. Pete finally spoke up, "You guys can go on in."

* * *

After the trio, everyone else seemed to filter in afterwards in a continuous stream. It was a lot of hand-shakes and usual courtesies, but Pete felt really awkward. He barely recognized half of them. They seemed to have gone through a mid-life crisis or something, and Pete could've sworn that Eunice Pound had gotten a sex change.

Soon, everyone was in the Academy, and Pete was surprised that they were only missing six people- Tad Spencer, whose whereabouts were unknown, Derby Harrington, who was too busy being a billionaire, Juri Karamazov, whom everyone said moved to Minnesota, Lefty Mancini, for unknown circumstances, Russell Northrop, who was on a missionary trip to Africa, and lastly, Gary Smith. Pete breathed a sigh of relief that Gary wouldn't be here, and just as he was turning around to go inside and enjoy the party, he heard the sound of dress shoes clicking up the steps.

Cringing, Pete turned around, begging and praying that it would be Lefty, or Juri, or even Russell, but, of course, he was met with Gary's cool look. Pete gave him a once-over noticing that he had a suit on. Not really knowing what to say, Pete blurted, "You didn't really have to dress up in a suit, you know."

Gary chuckled darkly and walked up to Pete, putting his hand over Pete's chest and pushing him back a bit, then tapping him lightly. "I just want to be ready for my interview."

Pete had no idea what he meant, but he decided to just go with it. "Whatever."

"My, my, you've gotten quite the attitude now that I've left you to your own devices, haven't you? We may have to change that, dear Femme Boy," Gary said snidely.

Oh how Pete hated that name- Femme Boy. "I told you to stop calling me that, Gary."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting your feelings, _Petey_."

Behind Pete, the door opened. Out walked Jimmy. "Is there a problem?" He asked, before his eyes wandered over to Gary. "What the hell are you doing here, Gary?"

"Hey, now, hostile, are we?" Gary joked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I came here to enjoy myself at this fine soiree." Gary started walking casually to the door when Jimmy's palm slammed on his chest.

"I swear to God, Gary, if you're planning something, get the fuck outta here. Nobody wants you here, anyways," Jimmy warned under his breath.

Gary smirked. "Oh, no need to fear, James. I only came here to rekindle my relationships with old chums."

Jimmy just shook his head and put down his hand, allowing Gary to walk through the doors. Jimmy didn't know it then, but that would be the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

Gary walked through the doors of Bullworth Academy one last time. He glanced around at all the sad excuses of humans around him. There seemed to be a fair share of homosexuals, inbreds, morons, and general scum. Gary scrunched his lower lip in disgust at all of his classmates. They truly were sad excuses. Gary didn't even want them breathing his air.

"Hey, Gary! How's it going?" Algernon Papadopoulos said.

Gary shook his head at the Nerd, who, surprisingly, had lost a bit of weight since high school. He also seemed to find a pair of trousers that actually zipped around his wide girth. Gary walked past him and scoped the place out. In order for his amazing, brilliant, and flawless plan to work seamlessly, he had to make sure no one was watching him, which was quite hard to manage, since everyone was standing there with their eyes boggling at him.

Then, he got another idea. He made his way through the crowd and made it seem like he had to use the bathroom. When he got to the door, people finally stopped staring, and then he spotted his escape. To his right, there was a shadowy hallway. He slipped down and crouched along the wall, moving within the shadows.

He made his way to the boiler room, where he easily opened the door and searched for the power box. There, he smirked and found the light switches. Here at Bullworth, they had "special" lights, as they had called them, where they dimmed down. They used the "special" lights when the school went on lock down, usually. Gary smirked and dimmed them down to the lowest setting, hearing the mass of buffoons guffaw and openly share their thoughts with those surrounding them.

Before Gary left the room, he took a crowbar and stuck it in the crook of the door, making it nearly impossible to open. He then sauntered out onto the hallway. He could very faintly see shapes moving about, which was good enough for him. Still crouched down, he went to the punch bowl and the snack table. Carefully, he reached into his suit jacket pocket and fished out a packet. He tore it open and poured its contents in the punch, careful to get every drop out.

When that was done, Gary expertly made his way to the old storage closet. Thankfully, it was open, and he found exactly what he was looking for- a fog machine and a strobe light. He maneuvered his way over to the top of the staircase and looked at the punch bowl. The half-wits apparently didn't mind the dimmed light, and a few were drinking the punch. Gary smirked and counted down in his head. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…_ By the time he had reached one, the three who were drinking the punch dropped to the floor.

Gary chuckled as people rushed over and panicked, trying to help them up. Gary continued to laugh. They acted as if it mattered. They were all going to die now.

* * *

As Gary walked in, Jimmy gave a quick look to Pete, and they shook their heads, knowing that the burden of Gary was still among them. As they turned around to open the door, it wouldn't open. Jimmy jiggled the knob and tried desperately hard to open it. He started to pound on it and then he slammed his body weight in the door.

Pete grimaced after the third time Jimmy slammed his shoulder up against the door. "Jimmy, I don't think it's gonna open," Pete said with great discomfort.

Jimmy looked at him with a wild craziness in his eyes. "Pete, you don't understand. There's something going on. And Gary's in there alone with all those people. Something bad's gonna happen, I just know it."

Pete was a little confused. He shook his head and knit his eyebrows together. "Jimmy, I don't think Gary would do that. He's not gonna do anything. Right? Right?"

Jimmy just gave him a pained look and started smacking the door again with his hand. That's when the screams started.

* * *

Gary smiled in great pleasure as people started to scream as they searched for the pulse that would never come from those unfortunate three. When he had his fill, Gary turned the strobe light on and then started the smoke machine. He hooked up a microphone he had found and tapped it, clearing his throat into the mic.

"Ahem, ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, your ruler is speaking," Gary said, talking over the coughs of people over the excessive amount of smoke.

Gary heard someone scream at him from the other side of the room. Gary just chuckled, but then, suddenly, there was someone charging him. They wrapped their hands around his throat, well, at least, they tried. Gary bashed his assaulter in the head with the microphone, the sound echoing all throughout the room. The assaulter crumpled to the ground after the fatal blow to the head. People started screaming again. Gary just smiled and then ascended to the other flight of stairs to the top floor and then leaned against the bannister, watching people run around screaming in confusion.

Screaming over the confusion, Gary announced, "Well, I guess you didn't like the nice way. Anyhow, I just want to thank you all for coming today. I hope you held your families tight this morning, because it was the last you'll ever see them again."

Reaching into his suit pocket, he pulled out a dry cloth with dried alcohol on it and then pulled out his lighter. Like a perfect moment, he uncapped the lighter and watched the flame flicker, the beautiful thing moving before his eyes. Smirking, he lit the rag and then threw it in the punch bowl.

The fire immediately reacted with the substance Gary had put in there earlier- Acetone. The punch instantly exploded, shards of glass flying in every direction. Within thirty seconds, the fire spread everywhere. Gary watched in amazement as people screamed and danced within the flames, trying to avoid it. Unfortunately for them, Gary had also made sure to bring extra rags, and he continued to light them and throw them down upon the masses. He also poured more Acetone from packets into the crowd.

When the blazing inferno had become a little too much for Gary, he stowed away to his getaway- jumping out a second story window onto a flower bed. He jammed the old windowsill opened and then jumped out the frame. The flower bed softened the fall enough, but Gary almost couldn't stand up right away from the impact.

He carefully walked to the back parking lot of Bullworth, not looking back at what was once Bullworth Academy. And the people inside, who used to be people he had shared a room with.

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

Bullworth never got over that sinister day. Everyone that attended was killed in the fire. The only remaining survivors of that Class were Peter Kowalski, James Hopkins, Tad Spencer, Derby Harrington, Juri Karmazov, Russell Northrop, and Lefty Mancini. The killer was identified as Gary Smith, but he has never been found. He is on the Criminally Insane List and his bounty is said to be well over a million dollars. They call him Bear Crazy.


End file.
